


В этом весь ты

by CassiGold



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, иглы, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiGold/pseuds/CassiGold
Summary: Иллуми встретил Хисоку четыре раза перед экзаменом на охотника и один после. Прежде чем понял, что это судьба.





	1. Двенадцать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's What You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068981) by [Mntsnflrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntsnflrs/pseuds/Mntsnflrs). 



> Переводилось для ФБ-2017, команды Madhouse. Большое спасибо Марианне Кросс и demichan, которые помогали редактировать этот перевод. Еще автор написал сиквел: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555287/chapters/19614421

На свой двенадцатый день рождения Иллуми посетил небольшой цирк, где за потрепанными фургонами свернул шею инспектору манежа.

Это был легкий контракт. Плата едва ли окупала затраты, но Зено настаивал, чтобы Иллуми практиковался в одиночных миссиях. Нельзя ведь всегда работать с отцом.

Иллуми обнаружил свою цель курящей во дворе, самой яркой и красочной его части, хотя и она, как и все здесь, не была по-настоящему далека от упадка. Подкравшись незаметно, он схватил щетинистую челюсть и скрутил, ощущая, как под маленькими ладонями трещат кости. А думал он лишь о том, что горчичный цвет вельветового костюма похож на засохшую рвоту.

Тело упало на землю с глухим стуком. Иллуми замер и прислушался. Вокруг было тихо, лишь мягкий ветер шелестел травой и доносил вялые аплодисменты от представления на соседнем поле.

Иллуми достал телефон и написал отцу, что инспектор манежа мертв. Ответа не последовало, чего и стоило ожидать. Где-то в глубине души Иллуми смутно интересовало, помнил ли кто-либо о его дне рождении. Хотя это не имело значения. Двенадцать лет — не столь важный возраст, и у отца теперь был малыш Киллуа, за которым стоило приглядывать.

— Ого! Что тебе сделал бедный старый Филипп?

Иллуми резко обернулся на сладкий голос, сосредотачиваясь на парне, стоящем всего в нескольких метрах: неаккуратно окрашенные красные волосы, поношенная одежда, жвачка, из которой он надувал бледно-розовые пузыри. Его золотые глаза улыбались, даже когда он продолжал методично жевать, разглядывая незнакомца.

Иллуми задумался о том, что делать с парнем. Его никогда раньше не заставали во время убийства. У него ещё ни разу не было свидетелей. Отец всегда учил его: не оставлять свидетелей, но и не убивать тех, кто не заказан. Всего неделю назад Зено отметил, что нэн Иллуми развивается хорошо, и сейчас он не мог понять, как тощий мальчик с пронзительным взглядом смог подойти незамеченным.

Парень не был напуган, он просто продолжал разглядывать Иллуми так, что тому наверняка стало бы неловко, если бы его не поглотили мысли об убийстве незнакомца.

Мужчина, Филлип, лежал между ними, лицом в траве, и Иллуми действительно не знал, как решить ситуацию. Он безнадежно посмотрел на тело, затем снова на парня. Тот продолжал пялиться.

— Ну? — наконец спросил тот.

— Что? — голос Иллуми был тихим и глухим. Он посмотрел на спокойно раскачивающиеся руки парня. Тот казался полностью расслабленным, но Иллуми чувствовал напряжение и холод в осеннем воздухе. Он откуда-то знал, что если атакует, парень даст отпор. И что дерется он хорошо.

— Что Филипп сделал тебе? — глаза парня не переставали искриться весельем, и теперь, когда он не жевал жвачку, его рот растянулся в широкую улыбку, обнажая жемчужно-белые зубы. Он выглядел то ли счастливым, то ли довольным, то ли радостным, то ли испытывал другую приятную эмоцию, которую Иллуми не мог определить.

— Ничего.

Парень наклонил голову набок, все еще улыбаясь:

— Он ничего не сделал? Тогда почему ты его убил?

— Это моя работа. Мой контракт, — он не знал, почему отвечает. Возможно, потому что общался только с одним ровесником — с Миллуки. Плаксивым, избалованным Миллуки, который дулся во время тренировок, потому что Иллуми не хотел сдерживаться.

Незнакомец просто улыбался Иллуми. По его пронзительному взгляду было ясно, что ничего простого в нем нет, и все же... Иллуми не видел улыбку уже несколько месяцев.

Парень поднял бровь, выражая любопытство.

— Ассасин? — предположил он, и Иллуми понял, что кивает, несмотря на заученное с рождения: «Не раскрывай свою личность. Не подвергай семью риску».

— Не слишком ли ты мал для убийцы? Сколько тебе, десять?

Это отвлекло Иллуми от размышлений. Да, он был Золдиком и ассасином, но в то же время он был мальчиком, не уверенным в себе из-за роста и детского лица.

— Мне двенадцать, — ответил он, и его голос прозвучал бы безэмоционально для большинства, но парень с растрепанными волосами ухмыльнулся, как будто точно знал, насколько легко он задел Иллуми.

— Что ж, мне пятнадцать. Я Хисока, — ответил парень, и Иллуми неодобрительно скривился, не в силах сдержать себя.

— Я не спрашивал.

Хисока засмеялся, тепло и протяжно, и Иллуми отвел взгляд, краснея.

— Нет, не спрашивал. Но как мы можем быть друзьями, не зная имен друг друга?

Этот вопрос вернул Иллуми в реальность.

Друзья.

У Иллуми не было друзей. Ему не позволено. Он сглотнул, понимая, что во рту пересохло. Если отец узнает о разговоре с Хисокой... Сложно даже представить, каким будет наказание.

— Не волнуйся, — неожиданно сказал Хисока со странной смесью озорства и искренности. — Я никому не скажу, что ты убил старика Фила. Если его найдут, то подумают, что Фил упал со ступенек и сломал шею, или еще что.

Иллуми боролся с леденящим жаром, душащим горло, и дрожью в руках, что толкали его на убийство Хисоки. Он разрывался. Он не понимал, почему сопротивляется инстинкту.

— Мне пора, — сказал Иллуми после паузы, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Одна из шпилек выскользнула, и на миг длинные черные волосы затмили обзор, прежде чем Иллуми убрал их за уши. Хисока внимательно проследил за прядью, но Иллуми не смог прочитать мысли, скрытые в золотых глазах.

— Ты уходишь? Так скоро? Но веселье же только началось! — пожаловался Хисока, странная усмешка в его взгляде стала напряженней. Иллуми почуял жажду крови в воздухе. Его собственный нэн активировался, черная извивающаяся масса собиралась в груди и пыталась отделиться от кожи. В его пальцах оказались тонкие шпильки. Он не понял, как они туда попали, но его руки прямо зудели, так ему хотелось вонзить их в яркие глаза и бледное горло Хисоки.

Хисока наблюдал, как Иллуми борется с инстинктами, будто точно знал, что происходит. Он снова засмеялся, тихо и тепло.

— Похоже, ты не хочешь играть. Может, в следующий раз?

Следующий раз. Хисока знал, что Иллуми не хочет убивать его. Он знал.

Из палатки неподалеку ветер принес слабый рев взволнованной толпы. Хисока бросил взгляд на импровизированную арену, и этого момента хватило, чтобы Иллуми успел сделать шаг вперед и вытянуть руки. Хисока обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как ладони Иллуми захлопнулись и сомкнулись на его горле, словно маленькие тиски.

Иллуми повалил его на землю, а сам рухнул сверху, сильнее сжимая пальцы. Хисока засмеялся, громко и безумно, с восторгом в глазах. Он выглядел победителем, и Иллуми смутился на миг, пока не понял, что не следил за руками Хисоки, и теперь нечто маленькое и острое упиралось ему в спину в районе позвоночника.

Хисока задыхался, хватая ртом воздух, но при этом улыбался ослепительно, как солнце.

— Мир? — прохрипел он. Иллуми хмуро посмотрел на него, полностью удрученный. Следить за руками цели жизненно необходимо. Как он мог забыть? Его нутро скрутило, а от улыбки Хисоки стало только хуже.

— Зачем ты заставил меня это сделать? — спросил Иллуми, и Хисока изобразил невинность, беспомощно пожимая плечами.

— Зачем ты спровоцировал меня? — спросил Иллуми громче, сжимая руки до хруста в суставах, пока бледное лицо Хисоки не начало приобретать сине-фиолетовый оттенок. Тот не переставал ухмыляться и водить чем-то острым вдоль позвоночника Иллуми, нежно, но угрожающе.

— Хотел увидеть, — сдавленный выдох, — атакуешь ли ты меня.

Иллуми с неясным раздраженным звуком убрал руку от его горла, вставая и отряхивая свои лосины и длинную рубашку. Внезапно, он вспомнил свое кимоно, мать, расчёсывающую его волосы, её успокаивающий голос, которым она рассказывала о целях, и заскучал по всему этому.

— Я ухожу, — сказал он Хисоке, который все еще лежал на траве, задыхаясь и улыбаясь как идиот. Он держал колоду карт в одной руке, а даму червей в другой.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, отдышавшись.

Глубокий отпечаток руки расплывался красным на безупречной коже шеи. Иллуми посмотрел на самого странного парня, которого он когда-либо встречал, и задумался. Что случится, если он просто назовёт своё имя?

— Иллуми, — в итоге сказал он и пошел прочь, не дожидаясь ответа.

Он был посреди поля, когда услышал отдаленной крик, веселый и возбужденный:

— Красивое имя! Ты мне нравишься!

Это определенно не Иллуми остановился и обернулся. И не он нерешительно помахал, увидев Хисоку, машущего ему обеими руками, похожего на сломанную мельницу. И когда Хисока послал воздушный поцелуй, Иллуми определенно не краснел, думая об этом по пути домой.

Все же, день рождения выдался интересным, хотя семья и забыла о нем.


	2. Шестнадцать

Впервые Иллуми послали на миссию в Йоркшин, когда ему было шестнадцать. Этот многолюдный, яркий, аляповатый город он и любил и ненавидел. Ему нравилось, как все вокруг суетились, будто у каждого было свое место и работа. Ему нравилось, что посреди белого дня он мог слиться с толпой или оставаться незамеченным, стоя на видном месте. Ему не нравились постоянный шум, граффити, мусор, неприятный запах и густой смог. Ему не нравились плохие манеры мужчин, женщин, стариков и всех, кто толкался и пихал друг друга, лишь бы добраться до места назначения быстрее. Такая невоспитанность. Беспорядок вокруг раздражал Иллуми, несмотря на то, что его работу это упрощало.

Его челка упала на глаза, когда он проскользнул в окно второго этажа экстравагантного жилого дома в престижном районе города. Он тихо прикрыл окно и поспешил по коридору, по пути отключая камеры безопасности, и молча поклялся больше никогда не стричься.

Ему заказали Дебру Рингет, жену мафиози, известную своими бесчисленными изменами. Когда Иллуми взломал замок и вошел в её апартаменты, она была не одна.

Мягкий ковер под его ногами приглушал шаги. Иллуми повторил про себя инструкции оставленные заказчиком: «Пусть это выглядит как нелепая смерть. Несчастный случай. Что угодно, лишь бы полиция или охотники не пришли за мной.»

Иллуми легко принял контракт и согласился на его условия. Не потому что его волновало мнение обманутого мужа о том, как должна себя вести супруга лидера банды. Его также не заботила неудовлетворенность женщины среднего возраста, которая, несмотря на опасную профессию мужа, считала, что спать с молодыми мужчинами и едва совершеннолетними юношами, — это хорошая идея. Иллуми было все равно, он просто убивал, кого заказывали. Если люди хотят быть глупыми, что ж, значит, ему просто прибавится работы.

Прокравшись по коридору, он услышал звуки с двух разных сторон. Кто-то нежно напевал в душе и кто-то стучал чашками по столешнице, делая кофе, — в воздухе разливался пьянящий аромат.

Иллуми мгновение прислушивался, а затем, приняв решение, скользнул в ванную. Спустя тридцать секунд он вышел из комнаты. Дебра была мертва. Она наполовину вывалилась из ванной, головой ударившись о металлический кран. Поскользнулась, принимая душ. Поистине трагическая случайность, которая точно разобьет сердце её любящему мужу, едва он узнает.

Иллуми вытянул иглу с тонким острием и большой круглой головкой. Он был готов контролировать любовника жертвы, пока тот не скроется из виду. Игла, полная нэн, пульсировала между пальцами, готовая пронзить кожу и просочиться в разум, затуманивая подавляющей волей.

Он вошел на небольшую, но роскошную кухню, как раз когда любовник Дебры поставил две чашки кофе на стойку с довольной улыбкой.

— Вот мы и встретились снова, — сказал Хисока.

Иллуми потерял контроль над своим нэн, его пальцы разжались, и игла со звоном упала на пол. Он посмотрел на чашку, которую Хисока к нему подтолкнул. Вместо подставки под ней лежала дама червей. Он поднял глаза на Хисоку. Перевел на чашку. Снова на Хисоку.

— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал он.

Хисока выглядел хорошо. Он больше не был тощим пятнадцатилетним парнем с неровно окрашенными волосами, хотя его широкая улыбка, проницательный взгляд и загадочно полуприкрытые глаза остались неизменными.

Его волосы стали короче и опрятнее. Остались ярко-красными, но покрашены лучше. Его одежда — розовые штаны и белый короткий топ — была ослепительно чистой и хорошо сидела, подчеркивая форму тела. На одной щеке он нарисовал маленькую звезду, на другой — полумесяц. Хисоке было уже девятнадцать, и Иллуми начал понимать, что у него очень внимательный, оценивающий взгляд.

Тело бросило в жар, а грудь сдавило, но, несмотря на сухость во рту, он смог сказать:

— Хисока, почему ты здесь?

Хисока наклонился над мраморной стойкой, проводя накрашенным ногтем вокруг своей чашки кофе:

— Мы не виделись четыре года, и это всё, что тебя волнует? Ты ранишь мои чувства, Иллуми, — протянул он, произнося это гораздо менее невинно, чем следовало.

— Радуйся, что я вообще тебя запомнил. Мне было двенадцать и наша встреча длилась недолго, — ровно ответил Иллуми. — Почему ты здесь?

— Ммм... мне было пятнадцать, но я никогда не забывал прекрасного мальчика, свернувшего шею моему другу, — выражение лица Хисоки стало напряженней и Иллуми пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не отступить на шаг назад. Не из-за угрозы — если бы дело дошло до драки, он бы наверняка справился — просто ему было неловко под пристальным взглядом.

— Инспектора манежа мне заказали. Если бы я не убил его, послали бы кого-то другого.

Хисока криво улыбнулся.

— Тебе не нужно оправдываться передо мной, Иллуми.

Конечно, не нужно. Тогда почему он оправдывался?

— Просто какое странное совпадение, что после стольких лет с убийства Филлипа, именно ты убил мою любовницу.

Глаза Иллуми округлились:

— Вы были любовниками? Ей было сорок шесть.

— И ей нужно было внимание. Муж был к ней безразличен А раз ты здесь — у него явно не осталось хороших чувств к ней.

— И ей было сорок шесть.

— Иллуми, мне нарисовать тебе диаграмму? Она все еще женщина в сорок шесть, ровно как и в двадцать шесть, и в шестнадцать.

Хисока не выглядел злым, но Иллуми почувствовал напряжение.

— Тебя расстроило или разозлило, что я убил её? — спросил он, приготовившись кинуть чашку в лицо Хисоке и, если будет нужно, вонзить ногти в его трахею.

Хисока рассмеялся, и смех его звучал низко и раскатисто. Его голос в девятнадцать был гораздо глубже, чем в пятнадцать. Плавный, мягкий и манящий, он окутывал, подобно бархату.

— Иллуми, стал бы я варить кофе и разговаривать с тобой, если бы был зол?

— Возможно. Я недостаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы предсказать твою реакцию из-за утраты.

Иллуми соврал. Он помнил, как пятнадцатилетний Хисока смотрел на тело своего «друга» с чистым любопытством. Его совсем не тронула чужая смерть, он заинтересованно пожирал Иллуми взглядом, а не искал путь к бегству. Не самая обычная реакция человека, обнаружившего ассасина над мертвым телом своего друга.

Что бы ни говорил Хисока, он не ценил этих людей.

Иллуми на секунду задумался: из-за чего Хисока может перестать улыбаться?

— Что ж, я не злюсь, Иллуми, — он умолк, чтобы еще раз хлебнуть из своей чашки. — Не собираешься пить кофе? Я сделал его для тебя. С молоком и ложкой сахара.

Иллуми посмотрел на чашку.

— Я пью кофе иначе, — сказал он, и Хисока улыбнулся, будто знал что-то, чего не знал Иллуми, но промолчал.

Повисла тишина.

— Мне нравятся твои длинные волосы, — сказал Хисока.

Иллуми сдержал порыв поднять руку и пригладить челку, но Хисока, казалось, разгадал его намерение и продолжил:

— Короткими они мне тоже нравятся, подчеркивают твои глаза.

Иллуми слышал улыбку в его голосе.

Предыдущая цель, мужчина средних лет, задолжавший не тем парням, говорил о его глазах. «У тебя глаза мертвеца. Бездушные. Проклятые». Он прошипел это перед тем, как Иллуми раздавил его горло, словно сигарету под своей ногой.

Он не знал, что сказать, потому молчал. И чем дольше длилась тишина, тем шире становилась улыбка Хисоки.

— Иллуми.

— Что?

— Сразишься со мной? — почти промурчал Хисока.

Иллуми наклонил голову и сузил глаза.

— Нет.

— Почему нет?

Как на такое ответить?

Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер.

Ты единственный «друг», который у меня есть, хотя это всего лишь наша вторая встреча.

Я не доверяю тебе.

Ты можешь победить.

— Я выполнил задание и не собираюсь сражаться, если мне не заплатят.

— А если я заплачу?

Иллуми улыбнулся, губы немного изогнулись в мрачной усмешке, за которой Хисока проследил взглядом.

— Хисока, — он сказал практически с жалостью в голосе, — ты не сможешь оплатить мой гонорар, даже если получишь титул мастера этажа на Небесной арене.

— О? — спросил Хисока, глазами все еще следя за ртом Иллуми. — Ты настолько хорош?

— Да.

Мелькнули острые, жемчужные зубы.

— Веришь или нет, но теперь я еще больше хочу сразиться с тобой.

Теплая, пахнущая кофе, комната, и проницательные глаза Хисоки, смотрящие прямо на него, заставили Иллуми чувствовать себя неуютно и напряженно.

Хисока постукивал ногтями по мраморной стойке, и каждый звук отдавался высоко в горле, гораздо выше, чем ему хотелось бы.

— Я ухожу, — сказал Иллуми в оглушающей тишине.

До возвращения домой он должен был выполнить еще три контракта в городе, но чем дольше он разговаривал с Хисокой, тем больше ему хотелось остаться. Он запутался и слегка увлекся, что еще больше все усложняло.

Хисока надулся, притворившись уязвленным, и совсем не скрывал угрозу в голосе:

— Но когда я увижу тебя снова? Мне нравятся наши беседы.

— Надеюсь, никогда, — ответил Иллуми.

— Возможно, я ещё найду тебя, — продолжил Хисока, игнорируя слова Иллуми. — Какая у тебя фамилия, Иллу? Чтобы я знал, кого искать.

Иллуми фыркнул, сам себе слегка удивляясь, — так непрофессионально, это наверняка расстроило бы мать.

— Если тебе недостаточно имени и профессии, ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы меня найти.

Хисока тепло усмехнулся и подошел к краю стойки, собираясь покинуть кухню. Он остановился возле Иллуми и поцеловал его в щеку, мягко касаясь губами. Тот остолбенел.

— Ты прав, конечно. Возможно, при следующей встрече я попытаюсь тебя убить. И тогда ты сразишься со мной, правда?

Хисока ушел с кухни задолго до того, как Иллуми моргнул. Он поднял руку, удивленно дотрагиваясь до щеки, но кожа под его пальцами оказалась нормальной.

Последний человек, выражавший привязанность к нему, был Киллуа. Он обнимал его за шею, когда Иллуми его нес, и прятал холодный нос и порозовевшие щеки в плече брата, улыбаясь как и все малыши. Это было больше года назад.

Иллуми бесшумно покинул квартиру, слушая, как Хисока беззаботно напевает, собирая свои вещи в спальне.

В конце оживленной улицы притаилось кафе, к счастью, тихое — голова Иллуми гудела.

— Что тебе принести, милый? — спросил женщина с розовыми кудрями, как только Иллуми подошел к стойке.

— Один кофе, пожалуйста. С молоком и ложкой сахара.

Он почти слышал смех Хисоки, беря дымящийся напиток и передавая деньги.

Смех преследовал его, когда он покинул кафе и пошел по улице дальше. И когда он лег спать ночью, в его собственной кровати, он все еще слышал смех и ощущал покалывание в щеке.

Он зарылся головой под подушку и заставил себя закрыть глаза.


	3. Девятнадцать

— Брат, тот странный парень пялится на тебя.

Иллуми посмотрел на Киллуа, уткнувшегося в экран игровой консоли.

— Мать против того, чтобы ты играл. Мы должны социализироваться, — произнес Иллуми, не обращая внимания на замечание. Многие мужчины и женщины разглядывали его. И не только его. Киллуа тоже. Дети Золдиков были чем-то вроде развлечения даже на крупных мероприятиях, где присутствовали другие ассасины и верхушка общества. Этот прием не был исключением. Влиятельные и сильные, состоятельные и развращенные, гости жались по углам, шепча, хихикая и заключая сделки.

Иллуми было некомфортно. У каждого здесь были свои темные замыслы и ему не нравилось стоять у всех на виду, в комнате, полной таких же двуличных людей, как и он сам.

— Ага, но мать же треплется с Бобом Вайзеном. Если не настучишь, она и не узнает.

— Кто такой Боб Вайзен?

— Откуда мне знать? Она провизжала его имя, как только увидела, а отец скорчил наименее страшную рожу.

Иллуми вздохнул. Учитывая, что Киллуа все еще был ребенком, он уже создавал вдвое больше проблем, чем Миллуки. Тот, по крайней мере, был слишком ленив, чтобы огрызаться.

Иллуми пригладил волосы Киллуа на затылке, на что получил лишь раздраженное ворчание. Его немного утешало, что оба брата чувствовали себя так же, как и он. И Киллуа, и Миллуки выглядели так, будто предпочли бы оказаться где угодно еще, но не здесь. Миллуки сидел в углу и ел из тарелки, заваленной сыром, обильно потея. Киллуа выглядел скучающим и раздраженным.

Финкс прошел мимо с усмешкой на лице. Остановившись возле Иллуми, он смерил его презрительным взглядом, явно находя умственно отсталым. Иллуми мрачно улыбнулся ему в ответ, и тот с трудом сдержал гримасу отвращения.

«Ненавидь меня, если хочешь, но мы оба знаем, что Куроро наймет меня, если решит, что ты и твои друзья не справятся».

«И у меня есть брови».

— Иллуми, он все еще пялится. И он очень стремный.

«Ох. Такая знакомая аура».

Посмотрев, куда указывал Киллуа, Иллуми обнаружил Хисоку с бокалами шампанского в каждой руке. Тот весело улыбался, и, когда они встретились глазами, приветственно поднял один из них. Иллуми пришлось напрячь мышцы, чтобы удержать спину ровной.

«Отец ни за что не должен видеть меня с Хисокой. Никто из семьи. Но он не оставит меня в покое — это же Хисока. Если и есть что-то, что ему нравится делать, то это провоцировать меня».

— Киллуа, мне нужно отойти и переговорить с партнером. Присмотри за Миллуки, убедись, что он не удавится из-за этого сыра.

Киллуа исподлобья глянул на него.

— Хорошо. Но если он все же удавится, я не буду его спасать.

Как только Киллуа покинул его, никак не реагируя на комплименты и воркование гостей о «милом мальчике с большими голубыми глазами», Иллуми подошел к Хисоке и взял бокал шампанского. И, не говоря ни слова, направился к балкону. У него в запасе не так много времени. Нужно избавится от Хисоки, не привлекая внимания, но по выражению его глаз Иллуми понимал, что это будет непросто.

К счастью, снаружи было спокойнее. Дул прохладный ветер, и всего несколько людей, одетые в длинные платья и отутюженные костюмы, болтали, слоняясь вокруг.

Последний раз они виделись, когда Иллуми было шестнадцать, а Хисоке девятнадцать. В двадцать два Хисока выглядел еще лучше, и Иллуми не мог отвести взгляд от его тела. Но он оправдывал это странным нарядом, а вовсе не его большими мышцами и тонкой талией.

Он был одет в чудаковатый, похожий на шутовской, костюм: узкие белые брюки, белый короткий топ поверх фиолетовой майки и фиолетовые туфли на шпильке. Волосы он покрасил в цвет фуксии и уложил назад, чтобы не падали на лицо. Опасные, улыбающиеся глаза выглядели так же.

— Что тебе нужно? — резко спросил Иллуми. Его ладони немного вспотели, и он был рад, что Хисока не принадлежал к тому типу мужчин, которые любят здороваться за руки.

— Плохой день на работе? — промурлыкал Хисока.

Бокал треснул в руке Иллуми, стекло со стуком упало на пол. Шампанское немного жгло в местах, где оно соприкасалось с порезами на ладони. Он отстранено вытащил застрявший осколок, пытаясь оставаться хладнокровным и не разглядывать мускулистые бедра Хисоки слишком явно.

Улыбка Хисоки стала шире:

— Ну и ну, похоже, кто-то не рад меня видеть, — его выражение сменилось на похотливое: — Хочешь подраться сейчас, Иллуми?

— Нет.

— Почему нет?

— Я не буду драться с тобой, Хисока. Мне надоели твои вопросы. Прекрати.

Улыбка Хисоки превратилась в волчий оскал:

— Тогда заставь меня.

Иллуми посмотрел на него, качая головой. Не так должен был развиваться этот разговор, но тогда почему он не ушел? Покалывание на коже шеи и ускоренный пульс в запястьях предупреждали, что отец или мать могут обнаружить его в любой момент, но, несмотря на голос разума, он не хотел уходить.

Иллуми глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Прошу, перестань меня провоцировать. Я нахожу твою настойчивость неприятной.

Хисока надулся, за напускным весельем скрывая садистские искры во взгляде:

— Как жестоко.

Он посмотрел на руку Иллуми, истекающую кровью.

— Не нужно ли тебе что-то с этим сделать?

Если честно, Иллуми уже забыл. Такую крохотную боль он едва ощущал. Он поднял руку и начал слизывать кровь, проводя языком снизу вверх, до неглубокого разреза вдоль ладони.

Когда он снова посмотрел на Хисоку, то увидел, что его зрачки расширились, почти полностью скрыв золотую радужку. Он не отрывал полуприкрытых глаз ото рта Иллуми. Иллуми облизал губы, избавляясь от оставшихся капель крови и наслаждаясь слабой волной возбуждения, прокатившейся по телу от взгляда Хисоки. Тот разглядывал его, не скрывая неприличного выражения на лице.

Женщина, пересекающая балкон, мельком взглянула на них, но в панике повернула назад, едва встретившись взглядом с мертвыми глазами Иллуми. Она не оборачивалась.

— Уверен, что не хочешь... потренироваться, Иллу? — тихо спросил Хисока, полуприкрыв глаза и медленно поднимая руку, чтобы пригладить прядь Иллуми, падающую на его талию черным шелком. Он говорил с особой интонацией, в каждом слове слышался стон, и, хотя Иллуми не хотелось это признавать, он наслаждался таким вниманием. Еще никогда Хисока не был настолько пошлым.

Иллуми позволил себе небольшую порочную улыбку.

— Я в порядке, спасибо.

Хисока вдохнул, резко втягивая воздух, прикрывая глаза:

— Ох, что же я с тобой сделаю, Иллу...

— Иллуми?

Кровь застыла в жилах. Киллуа стоял в проеме. Его лицо выражало что-то среднее между смятением и скукой. Он смотрел прямо на Хисоку, отмечая небольшое, почти интимное расстояние между ним и Иллуми.

— В чем дело, Киллуа? — спросил Иллуми, отступая от Хисоки и пытаясь прийти в себя. Глаза Киллуа сузились, как будто он мог чувствовать беспокойство брата.

— Отец ищет тебя. Господин Бенсон спрашивает о тебе и твоей последней миссии.

Киллуа перевел взгляд на Хисоку, как будто всё понимая:

— Кто это?

Хисока улыбнулся ему, но не отошел от Иллуми.

— Меня зовут Хисока, — сказал он, с мягкостью в голосе, — для Иллуми я дорогой др...

— Он никто, — голос Иллуми был резким и жестоким, и Хисока пораженно уставился на него.

— Он просто паразит, но не угроза. Киллуа, передай отцу, что я скоро буду. Сперва мне надо разобраться с этим.

Киллуа задержал подозрительный взгляд на Иллуми, перед тем как кивнуть и уйти.

Иллуми повернулся к Хисоке и обнаружил, что тот больше не улыбался, даже желтые глаза скрывали эмоции.

— Паразит? — спросил он слабым голосом.

— Друзей у меня нет, — ответил Иллуми настолько честно, насколько мог. Это правда. Друзей у него не было. Он не знал, кем считать Хисоку, но почему-то слово «друг» казалось ему неуместным.

Весь вид Хисоки вмиг изменился, он отступил на шаг назад, а когда снова заговорил — на его лице была усмешка без мягкости во взгляде. Он выглядел раздраженно.

— Твои родные впечатляют. Внешне блистательны. И так сильны.

Иллуми похолодел.

— Не смей, — тихо сказал он, предостерегая.

Улыбка Хисоки стала шире, превращаясь в мстительную и извращенную. Он почти прорычал:

— И твои братья... Такие миленькие. Особенно маленькие. Как звали этого крошку в кимоно? Каллуто? Такой славный.

Иллуми не мигая прожигал его взглядом.

Хисока поставил свое шампанское:

— И другой. Киллуа, верно? Я могу чувствовать силу, что он излучает. Готов биться об заклад, что он вырастет очень способным. Как думаешь, он будет заинтересован в драке?..

Иллуми перемкнуло.

Он двигался безотчетно, толкая Хисоку в грудь с силой грузовика. Он выбил воздух из его легких с громким звуком и занес другую руку, готовый вонзить длинную острую иглу.

Хисока захрипел, мучительно и шумно вдыхая, и схватил его руку в тиски с легкой садистской улыбкой на лице.

В глазах Иллуми пылал огонь, он зарычал. Звук эхом разнесся по балкону, грубый, глубокий и абсолютно нечеловеческий. Хисока пошло простонал, усиливая хватку, когда его нэн начал образовываться и розовыми разводами сплетаться в воздухе с нэн Иллуми, темной извивающейся массой, исходящей от его тела по крутой спирали.

Свободной рукой Иллуми занес вторую иглу. Хисока перехватил его запястье одной рукой, а между пальцев второй появилась карта, покрытая нэн. Дама червей.

— ИЛЛУМИ.

Иллуми отпрянул. Его тело перестало двигаться, едва он услышал голос отца.

«О нет».

Хисока медленно отпустил его запястье, все еще хрипя, с этой мерзкой усмешкой на его лице.

— Отец, я...

— Достаточно. Забери своих братьев, мы уходим, — произнес Сильва жестко и раздраженно.

Позади него стоял Каллуто. Он только-только достиг возраста, когда уже мог сам ходить, и сейчас держался за штанину отца, с любопытством всматриваясь в Иллуми. Гости толпились у дверей и наблюдали за Иллуми и Хисокой, как за бесплатным шоу. Финкс ухмылялся.

Иллуми коротко поклонился и прошел мимо Хисоки, не проронив ни слова, ни взгляда, но внутри он был в ярости. Сердце бешено билось, желание оторвать Хисоке конечности затуманивало разум и взор. Он схватил Киллуа за запястье, а Миллуки за шиворот, игнорируя их возражения, и покинул зал приема через один из пожарных выходов. Парадная дверь сейчас только разбередит рану. По крайней мере, запасная дверь стояла отдельно.

Его мать ждала снаружи, её малиновое платье занимало большую часть ступенек.

— Иллуми, — спокойно позвала она, и его кровь, казалось, стала течь медленнее. — Какое унижение. Тебе есть что сказать в свое оправдание?

Повисла тишина, пока он пытался придумать причину своему поведению. Ничего не шло в голову, кроме: «Хисока спровоцировал меня».

— Прости, ма...

Она заставила его замолчать, с размаху влепив пощечину. Длинные ногти прочертили глубокие борозды на щеке.

Он услышал, как Киллуа удивленно выдохнул, но не поднимал глаз от пола.

— Садитесь в машину, вы все. Мы еще поговорим дома, Иллуми, — сказала она спокойно и пошла обратно на вечеринку: вероятно, извиняться за детей и за свой преждевременный уход.

— Ты в порядке, Иллуми? — спросил Миллуки, брезгливо разглядывая разодранную щеку.

Иллуми перевел взгляд на брата, и тот дернулся, отходя на шаг назад.

— Я в порядке, — безэмоционально ответил он.

«Я ошибся.»

Безусловно, Хисока покинул бы вечеринку после такого представления или хотя бы затаился на время. Но Иллуми все равно трясло при мысли, что отец найдет Хисоку и потребует объяснений. Отчасти в этом была вина Хисоки, но он не заслуживал того, чтобы столкнуться с яростью Сильвы. Он не знал о последствиях, потому что Иллуми не смог объяснить ситуацию. Иллуми злился на себя так же, как на Хисоку, если не больше.

Вина была незнакомым и неприятным чувством.

Они покинули здание в полной тишине. Один из дворецких, Ярек, ждал у машины, держа дверь открытой. Миллуки и Киллуа сели, не говоря ни слова, но когда Иллуми собрался последовать их примеру, Ярек остановил его, положив руку на плечо.

— Господин Иллуми, какой-то мужчина оставил это вам, — сказал он, передавая маленькую карту.

Дама червей, а на обратной стороне черной ручкой нацарапан мобильный номер и маленькая записка под ней:

«♦Хочешь увидеть магический трюк?♥»

Губы Иллуми дрогнули, несмотря на то, что он был в ярости.

Позже, тем же вечером, когда Иллуми обработал все порезы на своем теле, напоминавшим скорее холст, цветущий синяками и ушибами, он отправил смс на тот номер.

Иллуми: «Перестань меня провоцировать.»

Через пять минут пришел ответ.

Хисока: «Нет. Я паразит, помнишь?»

Иллуми: «Как я мог забыть? Иногда я задумываюсь, стоит ли дружить с тобой».

Хисока: «Дружить?»

Иллуми: «Если я обидел тебя, когда говорил с Киллу, то я не хотел. Мне и моим братьям дружба всегда запрещалась».

Хисока: «О, Иллуми! Если ты хотел, чтобы я был твоим маленьким грязным секретом, то мог бы просто сказать».

Иллуми: «Умри».


	4. Двадцать два

Иллуми ненавидел миссии, в которых ему доводилось примерять образ обольстителя.

— Братик Иллу, почему твои волосы светлые? — спросил Каллуто, разглядывая Иллуми в зеркале.

Иллуми продолжил сосредоточено вонзать иглы в лицо. Одна сторона носа сморщилась под шпилькой. Еще тремя он зафиксировал язык. Две в мочках ушей. Одна между позвонками поясницы, отдающая болью каждый раз, когда он двигался.

— Миссия под прикрытием, Каллуто. Мне нужно выглядеть иначе.

— Какими ты сделаешь глаза? — спросил Каллуто, взяв в руки длинную медово-светлую прядь Иллуми.

— Я не знаю, — он повернулся, пальцем мягко надавив на кончик носа Каллуто. — Может, ты выберешь?

Каллуто радостно улыбнулся:

— Хорошо.

Он помолчал, задумавшись.

— Как тебе зеленый? Я думаю, тебе пойдут зеленые глаза.

Иллуми серьёзно кивнул и взял еще игл. Он повернулся обратно к зеркалу, и, оттянув веки, вонзил по игле под каждым глазным яблоком. Каждый укол отдавался бесконечной агонией, но к этому чувству он привык.

Он повернулся к Каллуто.

— Как они выглядят?

— Здорово!

Закончив, Иллуми поднялся и постоял с секунду, давая иглам успокоится, убеждаясь, что ни одна не упадет или не переместится. Затем отряхнул свою новую одежду, уже причиняющую неудобство. Он не носил джинсы, тем более такие узкие. И рубашка, большая и свободная, все время спадала с плеча. «Если мода сейчас такая, то я счастлив, что не слежу за ней».

— Куда ты отправишься, братик Иллу? — спросил Каллуто, наблюдая, как Иллуми ходит по комнате, собирая аксессуары и косметику, которые ему понадобятся в отеле.

— В клуб Йоркшина. Там есть мужчина, которому нравится обижать юных особ. Меня попросили незаметно его убрать.

Глаза Каллуто засияли:

— Как захватывающе! — он оборвал себя, выражение превратилось в хмурую гримасу:  
— Мать не разрешает мне участвовать в миссиях. Говорит, пока мне не исполнится десять, не пустит.

Иллуми взял подводку, сомневаясь. Он не часто красился, но, возможно, к зеленым глазам она бы подошла. Он упаковал ее. На всякий случай.

— Вот и хорошо, Каллуто. Этот мир опасный.

— Но тебе было семь, когда тебя пустили на миссии.

Иллуми посмотрел на брата:

— А Миллуки было четырнадцать. Тебе разрешат, когда мать поймет, что ты готов. Если она пока считает иначе, просто продолжай тренироваться. К тому же, одиночные миссии я начал брать, когда мне исполнилось двенадцать, до этого я был с отцом или дедом.

Каллуто отвернулся, надув губы.

— Ладно. А ты вернешься до завтра?

— Возможно. Пока не могу сказать. А что?

— Когда вернешься, ты со мной потренируешься? Как с Киллуа? Я тоже хочу быть сильным.

Иллуми наклонился, и теперь его глаза были на одном уровне с глазами Каллуто, который пытался разглядеть его, но лицо Иллуми закрывала челка.

— Со мной не очень весело тренироваться. Миллуки и Киллуа быстро начинали жаловаться. Ты уверен?

Каллуто решительно кивнул.

— Я не хочу быть слабым. Мама опекает меня лишь потому, что я самый младший, но я тоже хочу быть сильным.

Иллуми погладил Каллуто по щеке, слабо улыбаясь. Киллуа был для него важнее, но к Каллуто он питал слабость. С одной стороны, он не капризничал, как Миллуки. С другой — он был очень миленьким, и, даже будучи таким юным, обладал пробивным характером. Иллуми уважал это.

— Как скажешь, Каллуто. Мне пора уходить. Пока меня не будет, потренируй свою выносливость и увеличь скорость. Я строгий наставник.

— Хорошо, братик Иллу. Удачной охоты.

Уголки губ Иллуми приподнялись:

— Уверен, она такой и будет.

***

Хисока: «Я в Йоркшине. Ты возле города? Мы могли бы пересечься.»  
Иллуми: «Я в городе, но собираюсь приступить к миссии. Возможно, завтра.»  
Хисока: «Почему бы не сегодня ночью? Когда ты заканчиваешь?»  
Иллуми: «Когда цель умрет. Я не могу назвать точное время, Хисока.»  
Хисока: «Можно мне с тобой?»  
Иллуми: «Даже и не думай. Не пытайся найти меня. Если помешаешь моей работе, я буду очень и очень недоволен.»  
Хисока: «Теперь я еще больше хочу этого~»  
Иллуми: «Хисока. Нет.»  
Хисока: «Ты сразишься со мной, если я помешаю работе?»  
Иллуми: «Да, но я не стану тебя убивать. Я тебя кастрирую.»  
Хисока: «Как грубо.»  
Иллуми: «Мне пора. Я свяжусь с тобой, когда закончу.»  
Хисока: «Повеселись.♥»

***

Иллуми определенно не веселился.

Он ненавидел миссии с соблазнением. Ненавидел ночные клубы. Ненавидел внимание.

Конкретно эта миссия была удушливой смесью всех трех составляющих.

Продираясь через море танцующих тел, освещенных мелькающими разноцветными лампами, он достиг бара скорее благодаря удаче, чем стремлению.

— Эй, красавчик, тебя угостить? — спросил мужчина, от которого несло пивом. Иллуми посмотрел через плечо. Его цель, Лин Кабрински, сидел отдельно, окруженный едва совершеннолетними парнями и девушками. Его глаза блуждали по залу, а в руке он сжимал большой бокал виски.

Иллуми повернулся к своему собеседнику:

— Да, ты можешь меня угостить. Однако я не собираюсь с тобой спать, так что флиртовать со мной бесполезно.

Удивительно, но мужчина, казалось, больше не собирался тратиться на Иллуми. Так что он сам купил себе напиток и пока сел за барную стойку, попивая водку с лаймом и пытаясь игнорировать мужчину, распускающего руки, все норовящего потрогать его за зад.

Иллуми взвешивал варианты. «Я могу попытаться соблазнить его и увести от спутников, но успех маловероятен. Возможно, стоит подождать, пока они разделятся, и убить его быстро. Или взять под контроль одного из вышибал, заставив его убить цель, когда та будет покидать клуб.»

В нос Иллуми ударил запах сигарет и дорогого одеколона.

— Еще один виски, Дейв, и то, что он выберет.

Привлекательный голос звучал громче музыки. Лин смотрел на Иллуми оценивающе, с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Это тоже может сработать.

— Водку с лаймом, пожалуйста, — сказал он ровно, слабо улыбаясь в ответ. Так близко он мог чувствовать нэн Лина: успокаивающий бальзам на коже, который затуманивал и путал мысли.

Не удивительно, что люди так впечатлялись его флиртом. С таким нэн он мог бы зайти очень далеко. Но вместо этого совращал юнцов в сомнительном клубе.

— Сильный напиток для такого красивого юноши, — заметил Лин, рассматривая фигуру Иллуми, не особо церемонясь.

Игла в пояснице сделала его ниже. Похоже, с ростом метр семьдесят, длинными светлыми волосами и зелеными глазами он больше не излучал ту ауру, которую люди называли угрожающей. Конечно, это могла быть просто подводка.

Иллуми посмотрел на Лина из-под ресниц:

— Я гораздо сильнее, чем выгляжу.

Он усмехнулся.

— Держу пари, так и есть.

Иллуми провел рукой по пиджаку Лина, притворяясь, что стряхивает пыль. Но когда он отнял руку, в ткани торчала крохотная игла с маячком на тупом конце. На всякий случай.

— Меня зовут Эли, — он легко произнес отрепетированную ложь, прежде чем опустошил свой стакан, жестом прося бармена налить еще. — А тебя?

— Зови меня Лин, — он поднял виски. — Тост. За плодотворное знакомство.

— Конечно. За плодотворное знакомство, — повторил Иллуми, осторожно касаясь стакана Лина с еще одной слабой улыбкой.

Когда он отвел руку назад, рубашка спала с одного плеча, и он не упустил из виду, как глаза Лина проследили за движением, и то как они задержались на открытой части его шеи.

Как отвратительно. Он и вправду ненавидит контракты с соблазнением.

— Ты эталон красоты, Эли. Такие прекрасные зеленые глаза, — сказал Лин, и Иллуми пришлось напрячься, чтобы удержать улыбку. Эталон. Как оскорбительно.

— Рад, что ты так думаешь, — он ответил с легкостью в голосе, к счастью, не выдавая своего раздражения. — Я могу сказать то же самое. Ты действительно... нечто.

Лин широко улыбнулся, явно довольный.

— Знаешь, я владею этим клубом.

Иллуми знал.

— Правда? Понятия не имел.

— Да, и главное преимущество во владении клубом — у меня есть свой кабинет.

Ах, хорошая возможность для Иллуми.

Он посмотрел на свой стакан, вертя его в руках. Три серебряных кольца звякали по стеклу с каждым движением.

— Звучит как хорошее преимущество. Особенно, когда хочется ускользнуть от всей этой толпы, верно?

— Точно, — Лин придвинулся ближе и взял Иллуми за подбородок, притягивая к себе его лицо. Иллуми сильнее сжал стакан, но, почувствовав, что тот треснет в его руках, заставил себя ослабить хватку.

— Почему бы нам не уединится в моем кабинете? Мы могли бы... узнать друг друга ближе.

Все происходило как в посредственном эротическом романе.

Иллуми улыбнулся и кивнул, не уверенный в своем голосе. Он хотел убить Лина, смыть макияж, переодеться в свою обычную одежду и лечь спать.

— О, Лин? Давно не виделись, — спокойный и удивительно невыразительный голос прозвучал позади Иллуми, и он обернулся, не веря своим глазам: Хисока приветствовал Лина, как старого делового партнера.

Хисока и вправду выглядел серьёзным. Или скорее скучающим.

— Хисока. Так и есть, очень давно, — хрипло ответил Лин, сжимая руку Хисоки твердой хваткой.

Иллуми сидел, полностью поникший, отчасти смирившись. Хисока не узнал его из-за маскировки. Он мешал миссии Иллуми, даже не осознавая этого. Конечно.

— Ох, где же мои манеры. Позволь представить, Эли, мой спутник этим вечером. Эли, это Хисока, мой давний партнёр.

Хисока повернулся к Иллуми, и удивление, застывшее на его лице, было бы забавным, если бы выражение Иллуми не было его зеркальной копией.

Лин, казалось, уловил взаимное удивление. И, к счастью, не уловил нарастающего раздражения Иллуми.

— Я так понимаю, вы знаете друг друга? — спросил он, поднимая бровь.

Иллуми перебрал в уме десятки предлогов, но прежде чем он успел ответить, Хисока бездумно разрушил его планы.

— Да, мы довольно близки.

Иллуми захотелось его убить.

— Вот как? — спросил Лин, хмуря брови.

Хисока вернул себе самообладание, и в его глазах снова возник похотливый отблеск, как с самого начала разговора.

— Мы были любовниками. Пока злая судьба нас не разлучила.

О, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. Хисока полностью испортил планы Иллуми, терять ему нечего. Придется убить Лина, когда тот будет идти домой, и надеяться, что удастся все выдать за несчастный случай.

Он повернулся к Лину с безразличным взглядом.

— Это не вина судьбы. Дело в том, что у Хисоки маленький член, и он не мог удовлетворить меня. Чтобы уберечь свое самолюбие, он винит что угодно другое.

Улыбка Хисока дрогнула, а его взгляд стал опасным.

— Маленький? Тогда почему никто до тебя не жаловался? Думаю, ты просто фригидный.

Иллуми нахмурился, волосы встали дыбом на затылке.

— Фригидный? Я весьма страстный с правильным человеком. Может, ты просто не мог найти ко мне подход.

Хисока поднял бровь.

— Ох, мне так никогда не казалось. Ты краснел и смущался каждый раз, когда я смотрел на тебя.

Иллуми повернулся к нему всем телом.

— Может, это потому что раньше я никогда не был так близок с сексуальным извращенцем, и не привык к настолько пошлым домогательствам.

— Я бы остановился, если бы тебе не нравилось. Я же не монстр.

Иллуми засмеялся, резко и грубо, и на миг потерял контроль над своим нен. В его глазах промелькнула бездонная тьма:

— Монстр — это именно то, чем ты являешься.

Хисока широко улыбнулся.

— Возможно.

Лин шевельнулся, привлекая их внимание.

— Я пойду, — сказал он смущенно, уже отступая назад в толпу. — Кажется, вам двоим нужно серьёзно поговорить. Увидимся позже.

Он развернулся и быстро ушел.

Иллуми посмотрел на Хисоку, который мило улыбался, как будто его это совершенно не волновало. Конечно, ему было все равно. Это не его миссия полностью провалилась.

— Ты нарочно испортил мою миссию, — прошипел он Хисоке.

— Кто, я? Конечно, нет, я просто развлекался, — произнес Хисока с улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал. — Я все еще развлекаюсь.

Жажда крови захлестнула Иллуми, будто неуправляемый поток воды, готовый вырваться наружу. Он оттолкнулся от бара и начал пробираться сквозь толпу к выходу. Его мысли завокло единственное желание: вырвать горло Хисоке вместе с челюстью и зубами, поэтому когда сильная рука схватила его за запястье и потащила через толпу к стене, он последовал, не отдавая себе отчета.

Хисока прижал его к грязной стене, резко выдыхая в плечо. Никто из посетителей не обращал на них внимание, предпочитая забыться в выпивке, наркотиках и бешеном ритме музыки.

Иллуми вонзил иглу в незащищенный бок Хисоки в качестве предупреждения, но Хисока, к его удивлению, лишь громко застонал и лизнул его в шею.

— Трахни меня, Иллу, — выдохнул он, и руки Иллуми сжались в кулаки. Он был слишком низким. Он потянулся к своей спине и вынул длинную иглу, мгновенно пользуясь восстановленной высотой и неожиданностью, чтобы развернуть Хисоку и поменять их позиции. Теперь Хисока упирался в стену.

С вернувшимся ростом они были практически наравне. Хисока откинул голову назад, глядя на Иллуми глазами полными похоти:

— Иллу, ты действительно нечто.

— Прекрати, — произнес Иллуми отрывисто, но решительно, его дыхание сбилось. — Прекрати все это. Немедленно.

Хисока медленно и томно улыбнулся и раскрыл все свои нездоровые намерения:

— Ты очаровательный, Иллуми. Ты же знаешь, я наблюдал за тобой во время миссий. С кровью на лице и бездонной тьмой в глазах. В моих мечтах ты такой, когда трахаешь меня. И когда я тебя.

Иллуми отступил на шаг назад, мысли путались. Он не знал, что делать.

— Иллу? — начал Хисока, притягивая Иллуми ближе, положив руки ему на талию. — Если поцелую тебя, ты убьешь меня?

Он судорожно прошептал:

— Да.

Хисока засмеялся, испытывая удовольствие, симпатию и что-то еще, что Иллуми не мог определить.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, прижимаясь губами.

Прошло целое мгновение, прежде чем он понял, что Хисока целует его. И что он отвечает.

Это было далеко не нежно. Хисока целовался так, как будто все, чего он хотел — это поглотить Иллуми целиком. Но и Иллуми не собирался уступать. Жестоко, порочно и достаточно влажно, чтобы его мысли затуманились, колени ослабели, живот сжало спазмом, а руки затряслись. Вкус Хисоки был как у жвачки и корицы, а зубы чувствовались острыми под его языком. Хисока схватил Иллуми за волосы, собирая их в тугой хвост у затылка, и натянул, и Иллуми вонзил ногти в широкое плечо Хисоки, проникая глубоко в мышцы и чувствуя кровь на кончиках пальцев.

Хисока низко простонал, засасывая его нижнюю губу, а затем и кусая. Пульс Иллуми резко подскочил, когда он придвинулся ближе, соприкасаясь грудью и бедрами. Он целовал Хисоку. Умного, извращенного, коварного Хисоку, каждое движение языка которого обещало нечто большее.

В итоге Иллуми вбил иглу в шею Хисоке и оттолкнул его.

Хисока отошел по своей воле, задыхаясь, но не переставая смеяться, повернулся боком и вытащил иглу, даже не вздрогнув.

— Это заняло больше времени, чем я ожидал, Иллу. Хочешь мне что-то сказать?

— Нет, не хочу, — твердо ответил Иллуми, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание и вернуть лицу любую эмоцию помимо невозможного смущения и желания, которое разрывало его из груди.

— Все в порядке. Я могу подождать, — пропел Хисока, улыбаясь красными губами и похотливыми глазами.

— А сейчас играет последняя мелодия за эту ночь. Танцуйте до упаду, это ваш последний шанс, — прокричал диджей, отрывая внимание Иллуми от Хисоки. Он все еще не убил свою цель. Он посмотрел через толпу на столик Лина и понял, что тот пуст.

Он повернулся к Хисоке:

— Я должен пойти и найти мою цель, ведь благодаря тебе разрушено любое подобие плана этого вечера. И я этому не рад.

Хисока не мог бы выглядеть раскаявшимся, даже если бы захотел. Он был полностью доволен собой.

— Я собираюсь пройти экзамен охотников. Он начнется на следующей неделе. Скорее всего, я какое-то время буду недоступен. Кстати, это было очень приятное пожелание удачи. Я теперь тебе должен.

— Ты должен мне свои внутренности на блюдечке, Хисока, — ответил Иллуми, хмурясь. — Я ухожу, чтобы закончить свою миссию или, по крайней мере, то, что от неё осталось, — сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился прямо к выходу через толпу.

Воздух снаружи был холодным и бодрящим, но не помог унять беспокойные мысли.

В тени аллеи он вытащил остальные иглы, снимая маскировку, и собрал волосы в высокий пучок на голове. Он проверил телефон: маленький жучок мигал, указывая путь к элитному поместью на другом конце города. Он положил свой телефон в карман и побежал.

***

Несколько часов спустя, когда Иллуми смыл макияж, его телефон завибрировал на ночном столике. А затем еще раз.

Хисока: «Сладких снов ♥️»

Иллуми не удостоил это ответом. Он открыл следующую смс.

Каллуто: «Миссия прошла удачно?»

Он швырнул телефон в угол комнаты и выключил свет.

Он все еще ненавидел контракты-соблазнения.


	5. Тридцать

Хисока в ярких деталях помнил двенадцатилетнего мальчика с мрачным взглядом и черными шелковистыми волосами. Он был таким маленьким. Таким милым. Хисока издалека увидел, как тот вошел в цирк, уверенно проходя мимо всех киосков и развлечений.

«Возможно, он слишком стеснительный, чтобы подойди к кому-то», — подумал Хисока, воруя засахаренное яблоко с прилавка. Он жевал его, продолжая следить за мальчиком, сохраняя дистанцию. Тот выглядел нереальным. Прямо как красивая фарфоровая кукла.

Когда он, не моргая, свернул шею Филлипу, Хисока почти влюбился.

***

В девятнадцать, в костюме и с длинными волосами, небрежно стянутыми лентой,  
Иллуми ударил Хисоку достаточно сильно, чтобы сломать три ребра.

Тогда Хисока понял — это судьба.

***

Он нашел Иллуми в маленьком баре, тесном, уютном и теплом. Иллуми не говорил с ним с тех пор, как Киллуа ушел с малышкой в юбке, и Хисока скучал по его вниманию.

Он заказал бокал красного вина перед тем как подсесть за столик к Иллуми. Тот читал потрепанную книгу в тряпичной обложке, на столе стоял полупустой стакан портвейна. Он не поднял взгляд, когда Хисока подсел, так что Хисока воспользовался случаем, чтобы искоса рассмотреть его.

Ему нравилось, когда Иллуми завязывал волосы высоко. Сегодня он сделал свободный пучок, несколько шелковистых прядей обрамляли лицо, оголяя изящную линию шеи, и соблазняя Хисоку. Ему хотелось отметить ее своими зубами или губами, оставляя засосы.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь из твоей книги, Иллу, — сказал он, облокачиваясь на стол и наблюдая, как сдвинулись тонкие кости руки, когда Иллуми перевернул страницу.

— Глейстиг, фея воды, наполовину женщина, наполовину коза. Она скрывает нечеловеческие черты под длинным зеленым платьем и соблазняет мужчин, приглашая их потанцевать на берегу своего озера. Потом она выпивает их кровь, — Иллуми замолчал, осторожно опуская книгу. — Мое последнее свидание прошло не очень хорошо. Увидев меня, он испугался. Это странно. Не знаешь случаем, почему на третьем свидании он вдруг решил, что я жуткий?

Хисока отпил из бокала и сказал, округлив глаза от удивления:

— Не представляю! Звучит будто он ненормальный. Может, тебе лучше без него?

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Иллуми, но раздражение ясно читалось во взгляде. Хисоке нравились глаза Иллуми. Темные, бездонные, их было так легко прочесть. По крайней мере, Хисоке. Все остальные, видимо, с этим бы немного не согласились.

— Хисока, — далеко не нежный упрек.

Хисока улыбнулся, поднимая бокал:

— Что? Я просто сказал ему правду.

Иллуми сузил глаза:

— И что же это за правда?

— Если он еще раз тебя коснется, я оторву ему руки и ноги и насильно скормлю его семье.

Иллуми откинулся на спинку стула, его глаза увеличились и округлились.

— Что, прости?

Голос совсем слабый. Как мило.

— Что я могу сказать? Я не люблю делиться.

Иллуми сжал руки.

— Я тебе не вещь, Хисока. Если еще раз скажешь что-то настолько оскорбительное, разорву тебе горло.

Хисока отхлебнул вина, оно было густым, темным и пробирающим. Как и его спутник.

— Давай сыграем, Иллу? Расскажи мне что-нибудь, что никто другой не знает. Потом я.

Иллуми нахмурился.

— Зачем мне это делать?

— Развлеки меня. Ради нашей долгой дружбы.

Вздох Иллуми, мягкий и призрачный, коснулся лица Хисоки.

— Я умею играть на пианино и скрипке. Когда я был ребенком, один из дворецких обучал меня после тренировок. Уроки прекратились, когда мать убила его, но я продолжил заниматься тайно.

Хисока улыбнулся. Он представил двенадцатилетнего Иллуми, сидящего за пианино. Такого маленького по сравнению с инструментом. Впрочем, его пальцы подходили для игры: длинные, тонкие и изящные.

— Я рано потерял девственность. Неправильно, я знаю, но мне всегда нравились женщины постарше. Нэнси была слишком хороша, и я не устоял. Слышал, сейчас она замужем.

Иллуми отпил вина, прикрыв глаза.

— Не представляю, что ты хочешь услышать в ответ.

— Просто расскажи мне что-нибудь ещё, Иллу, то, что никто не знает.

— Я не плакал с тех пор, как мне исполнилось четыре. Я нашел раненного кота и вылечил его, но отец узнал и заставил меня убить его.

Хисока выдержал паузу, прежде чем ответить:

— Мне было одиннадцать, когда я впервые убил.

— Мне было семь.

— Я не люблю овощи, предпочитаю фрукты и ягоды, к примеру, вишню и малину.

— Мой любимый цветок плюмерия.

— Я люблю зеленый чай.

— А я поэзию.

— Я люблю тебя.

Глаза Иллуми широко распахнулись, он подпрыгнул на сиденье. Хисока улыбнулся, допивая свое вино.

— Твоя очередь рассказать мне секрет, Иллу.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы Иллуми успокоился и заговорил, тихо и как будто против воли.

— Я не совсем презираю тебя.

— Ничего себе! Какое откровение! — воскликнул Хисока. — Я действительно не знал.

— Мы закончили? — резко спросил Иллуми. Его лицо выдавало напряжение, в уголках глаз залегли маленькие морщинки, которые Хисока хотел слизать.

— Еще нет, моя очередь. Я соврал, когда назвал тебя фригидным.

— Я соврал, когда сказал, что у тебя маленький член.

И снова усмешка:

— О, я это знаю. Я бы не отказался от возможности сразиться с твоим дедом.

— Я убью тебя еще до того, как ты коснешься кого-то из моей семьи...

— Я все равно попытаюсь.

— Я знаю. Думаю, ты жульничал. Не все твои утверждения были правдивыми.

— Ммм... Ты прав. Но которые из них лживы?

Иллуми резко встал, избегая прямого взгляда Хисоки.

— Я услышал достаточно. Пожалуйста, не пугай моих ухажеров.

Он взял книгу и поспешно покинул кафе.

Хисока немного подождал, прежде чем последовать за ним, легко догоняя. Иллуми был темной тенью под ночным небом города; очаровательный и опасный. Сердце Хисоки заколотилось в неясном волнении, когда они зашагали в ногу.

— Это был чай, — сказал он, наблюдая за Иллуми, который смотрел только вперед.

— Что?

— Я соврал на счет зеленого чая, он на вкус как трава. Я предпочитаю кофе.

Иллуми вздохнул безнадежно:

— Ты не прекратишь пугать моих ухажеров, не так ли?

Хисока отвернулся, пряча улыбку:

— Скорей всего нет. Хотя это зависит от человека. Я не стану мешать, если посчитаю, что он тебе подходит. Считай это беспокойством за дорогого друга.

— И кого ты считаешь подходящим?

— Себя, конечно. Я думал, это очевидно. Ты иногда довольно медленно соображаешь, Иллу.

Иллуми стукнул Хисоку книгой. Тот потер руку и надулся, но скорее из принципа, чем от обиды. Иллуми явно не собирался его ранить, иначе кости бы раздробило ударом.

— Я думаю, ты снова пытаешься меня провести.

Хисока выгнул бровь:

— Ты правда думаешь, что я настолько плохой?

Иллуми посмотрел на него неодобрительно:

— Хисока, ты уже забыл битву с двенадцатилетним мальчиком? Хорошие люди так себя не ведут.

— Сказал мужчина, преследующий своего маленького брата.

Взгляд Иллуми потяжелел.

— Я не преследовал, а наблюдал.

— Конечно-конечно, — ответил Хисока, пытаясь задушить смешок. Иллуми остановился.

— Не смейся надо мной.

— Ну что ты, — возразил Хисока, поднимая обе руки в примирительном жесте. — Ты действительно думаешь обо мне только худшее, дорогой.

Иллуми поджал губы:

— Меня тошнит. Никогда не зови меня так.

— Сахарное яблочко? — предложил Хисока, делая шаг вперед.

— Прекрати.

— Сладкая вишенка? — он сделал еще шаг, не прекращая усмехаться.

— Прекрати, Хисока.

— Любовь моей жизни? — он спросил, замерев в нескольких дюймах от Иллуми, пристально всматриваясь в его бездонные глаза.

Иллуми издал раздраженный звук где-то в горле, но, находясь так близко, Хисока мог видеть слабый розовый след на его щеках. Он провел двумя пальцами по изящному изгибу шеи, ощущая размеренный пульс.

— Ты тоже можешь придумать мне ласковое прозвище. В этом прелесть отношений, — он выдохнул невероятно близко возле нахмуренного рта Иллуми.

— Кровожадный извращенец.

Хисока выдавил удивленный смешок:

— Довольно точно, но это не совсем то. Попробуй еще.

— Садомазохистский клоун.

— Иллуми, я не уверен, что ты понял, как это работает, — он остановился. — Хотя это снова было довольно точно.

Губы Иллуми изогнулись в слабую, но искреннюю улыбку:

— Какой смысл в этих прозвищах? Я все равно, скорее всего, убью тебя через неделю.

Хисока оборвал его, мягко поцеловав в губы. Слабое касание, так непохожее ни на один поцелуй, которые ему дарили. Которые он хотел дарить. Иллуми раскрылся под его губами, подобно цветку, и Хисока подался навстречу. Он мечтал об этом еще с тех пор, когда впервые увидел маленького Иллуми, краснеющего и шипящего. У Иллуми был насыщенный сладкий вкус, как у портвейна, который он пил, а за ним чувствовалось нечто темное, головокружительное и наркотическое. Он провел языком по затупленным зубам Иллуми, поиграл со шпильками вдоль его языка. Он не целовал Иллуми уже несколько лет и теперь, войдя во вкус, не хотел останавливаться. Он был эгоистом, в конце концов, так почему бы он заморачивался?

Иллуми осторожно отстранился; глаза глубоки как океан и полны желания.

— У меня не было ни с кем секса со дня нашей последней встречи, — сказал он медленно, останавливая взгляд на губах Хисоки.

У Хисоки ослабли колени, когда кровь отхлынула от головы.

— Тебе стоило это сказать рядом с кроватью, или хотя бы не на оживленной улице. Теперь я вынужден ходить со стояком, а это всегда так невесело.

Иллуми мрачно усмехнулся.

— Отлично, мой отель в трех милях отсюда. Уверен, если ты хочешь меня достаточно, то сможешь пройти так много.

Хисока тихо засмеялся, а затем наклонился, чтобы оставить легкий поцелуй на шее Иллуми, не удержавшись и немного укусив.

— Хорошо, мой милый.

Иллуми резко отпрянул с кислым лицом.

— Я передумал. Я ненавижу тебя. Уходи.

Хисока громко рассмеялся, всецело наслаждаясь тем, что ему сказали.

— Нельзя такое говорить своему парню.

— Я не говорил это своему парню. Я сказал тебе.

— Ты обижаешь меня, Иллу. Лучше поцелуй.

— Ты худший из всех, кого я встречал.

Хисока широко улыбнулся, и его сердце пропустило удар, когда Иллуми улыбнулся в ответ, выпуская тихий смешок и сразу руками прикрывая рот. Он выглядел почти шокированно, услышав от себя смех.

— Я ужасный, не так ли? — спросил Хисока, схватив Иллуми за руку и соединив их пальцы. — Хорошо, что ты такой же испорченный, как и я.

— Это еще нужно доказать.

— Какое ласковое прозвище ты мне дашь?

— Предпочту сразу умереть.

— Может, ты слишком привык звать меня Хисока, — он сказал ухмыляясь. — Но я уверен, что мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Иллуми ничего не сказал, но его взгляд был немного мягче обычной пустой черноты, и это был единственный ответ, который был нужен Хисоке.


End file.
